The red and blue
by fi-san
Summary: The moon will be our witness to our love. Edel x Elesis


Disclaimer: All mention of characters are own by their respective companies, Grand Chase and a bit of Elsword.

Went through 5 different writing just to get this far...This is just a simple non-canon fic with a mix of a story from ask-elesis(DA) . So expect OOC ad rushed ending.

Another reason for the creation of this fic is to forget about that 'specific' fic previously which totally wreck my weak heart, badly. QuQ I'm not good at angst story okay!

This is an Edel x Elesis fic.

* * *

Within the smooth yet ever withstanding stone walls of Serdin, at the very centre of the castle, an event of celebration is taking place. The citizen of Serdin who went pass it could see the pleasant orange glow through the windows and if one were to listen closely, one could hear a soothing music being played, under the dark skies.

Before a large wooden door leading to the inner sanction of the castle, a lone girl with bluish white hair in a navy blue dress which is similar to her basic uniform in colour, stood before it. She clicked her tongue in frustration toward her excessive need for perfection as it had wrought her with the prospect of lateness. Without the need for extending her delay, she brushed her hair aside and pushed the door open.

The sight of luxurious decorations and furniture welcomes her causing her to huff in pride toward her country of service. The tables were organized perfectly without any error and on top of them is assortment of food and beverages which seems to be dwindling rapidly. The chandelier glow in a pleasant orange and soothing music is being played by the band at the stage. Remembering her prime objective, her trained eyes begin to scan the proximately for the elusive red haired target.

One could spot the assortment of races within the room, all divulging in their own personal activities. At the corner of her eyes, she spotted a familiar blonde elf being caught in grasp of a male blond elf that seems to be crying profusely. Beside them is the orange haired elf, happily chatting with another elf with a pony-tail hairstyle.

Then at another corner, a red haired boy is having a contest of strength with another purple haired boy known as the blue fox of Kanavan. Their hands locked with one another, neither of them seems to be budging. Behind the purple haired boy is a girl with dark colour skin, busy cheering him on.

'_How barbaric'_ The girl in the navy blue dress thought and decided to start roaming in order to cover more ground. She continues to make her way around with her elegant steps, greeting a few guests while at the same time rejecting other's offer for company.

A familiar haughty voice does not go unheard and her attention shift to the source.

"Hey who took my piece of cake?!" the pink haired demoness angrily questioned a young and small demon who was on the verge of crying.

"You thought he took your cake. But it was I, Dio!" a darker purple haired demon came to the rescue as he proudly proclaims resulting in the bickering between both demons to break loose.

She let out a sigh while rubbing her temple but decided not to intervene for the time being. Continuing her ever vexatious hunt, her mind began to formulate a plan of words she wish to converse with her target. Her movement came to a halt, at the sudden revelation. She does not have any idea for the very occasion.

Fortunately for her, she was approached by a blue haired girl with mismatched colour of red and blue eyes, saving her from drowning within her thoughts.

"Greeting Major Edel" the blue haired girl bows as she greets the other with a small smile. Edel respond with a similar bow and before she could mutter a single word, the girl in front of her began to speak once more. "I've observe that you are currently lost in thought. If my assumption is correct, then you should proceed up to the left castle wall to encounter she who you wish to seek."

Her heart skipped a beat at the mention of her target. Shaking her head, she mutters a thank you and proceeds to cross the ocean of bodies hastily. "Good luck on your quest." a soft blessing is heard behind her.

xXx

It took her quite a while to reach the top of the castle wall. Climbing the stone stairs would have been simple, if she was not in a dress that serves as a wall which constantly obstructs her movement.

Once she reached the opening a breeze of cool air came brushing against her expose face, calming her ever being. The sky is filled with clouds, hindering the ever illumination of the moon. Her eyes start to dilate and move around, cutting through the dense darkness with hopes of locating any foreign object within her proximity, especially the one in red.

Just like how the spotlight shone upon the presence of the main actress, the full moons ever pleasant light shimmers through the parting clouds and upon the red haired maiden who was currently looking away into the distant.

With fleetness, she advances forward toward the back of the red haired one standing before her. However the task proved not as simple as it seems, for each steps closer feels heavier as if crossing the swamps of Xenia. The bluish white haired girl gritted her teeth and pressed on until finally her movement discontinues much to her disgruntlement. At this distance she could see the fair-skinned back, visibly exposed from the opening of the red dress and also without being obstructed by the red haired maiden long hair which is now tied in a ponytail fashion.

"E…" a meek voice came out of the girl in navy blue yet the full word lay stuck in her oesophagus.

"Ele…" again she tries with great determination, yet the name of the girl in front of her refuses to sound. Using her stubbornness as a fulcrum, she rebuffed the growing dejection to finally pronounce the red head's name.

"Eles…"

"Edel? What are you doing here?" the girl in red spoke with her head cranked aside.

She was going to scream internally but the sudden rise of temperature on her cheeks pushed that thought down .She has a dire action that needs to be tended to with great caution as possible as any misword could spell disaster greater than what Kaze Aze could hope for.

"It is clearly unexpected to see you dressed in such a refine way for once, Kanavan knight." Oh how she wish to slap herself now. _'You're supposed to compliment her, IDIOT!'_

Edel was expecting a counterattack to happen which will simply dissolve into a throwing of harsh insults. Nevertheless to her surprise, the red haired girl simply gave a warm smile which seems to cast a burning effect on her face.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment … though the thanks have to be given to that pink monster."

'_Pink monster? Oh Amy.' _Edel muses to herself. She really does need go and express her gratitude to the pink haired girl, for such a ravishing looking form before her. Again, she wishes to slap herself harder to even have such a thought.

The menial task proved to be impossible thus she finally gives up on filtering her words. "So Kanavan knight, why aren't you indulging yourself on the many cuisine on the table?" the navy blue dressed girl asked curiously as her tentative teal eyes spotted the ever distant gaze of the girl in red.

There was a moment of hesitation which was not left ignored, sprouting interest in her curious heart. "I just … don't feel like conversing with anyone... feels boring..."the red knight turns her gaze back toward the distant.

"Is that so…"The girl in navy blue mutter softly before walking toward the edge and position herself beside the girl in red, trying to share the same sight at the distant land. Though her interest was pique, she decided to let it go as it is rude to intrude on the matter.

Nothing happened between the two, only the silent breezing wind and the illuminating moon.

Then it happened, all started with a sudden contact of skin between them. Their hand unexpectedly brushed against one another which send electrifying sparks across their veins. With lightning speed reflexes, both of them retracted their hand, mirroring each other, separating the short bond among one another. Each of them stares at each other with a blush presence on their faces.

Neither of them said anything, only remained motionless. However, the awkward silent would then finally be shattered as the shock reminded Edel on her supposed quest, confessing to the Kanavan Knight.

"Kanav…no. "Tightening her grip and resolve, her teal eyes stare intensively at the red eyes." Elesis!" Finally she said it which causes the girl in red to startle .Now the challenge begins. Unknown to them, the workers below were busy hauling the fireworks a designated position for a later use.

"There is a pressing matter in which I need to discuss with you." Edel's breathe in and out vigorously, her eyes still deeply focused on the others. Frankly, she had no idea how to confess her feeling. Each beat her heart produce is each second wasting away.

"Urmm…Edel?"

_'It now or never, no turning back!' _"It has dawn to me that…being with you made me realized something…" the words begin to leave her tender lips.

"That you're brash, loud, a pain in the neck, reckless, annoying, frustrating …" hurtful insults spew through, her cheeks can be seen to glow in bright red and she seems to be in out of breathe. With the sound of a swallowing of saliva, she continues, "…yet ever-vigilant, trustworthy, creative, compassionate, warm…."

Another pause came and now its Elesis turn to gulp.

"Though our time may not be as long as needed, I can feel my ever frozen heart being thaw away by your ever fiery presence. Thus I would like...like..." her stuttering began.

"...to..." _'You can do it Edel!'_

"...to...ack-acknoledge...this...suffo..suffocating...feeling..." The red haired girl simple stares in a mix of worry and confusion.

"Wh-what I'm trying...to said is...that..." _'Almost there!'_

"I !"

*BOOM*

"YOU!"

"What have you done idiot!" one of the worker scolded the other. One of the firecrackers was accidentally set off into the sky and its explosion deafening the one word she had desperately wished to convey. It seems fate had decree her attempt as a failure.

In front of Edel the girl in red is holding her hands over her ears to shield them from the sudden explosion much to her dismay.

"Edel...what did you just said?"

The girl in navy blue is so distraught in her failure and embarrassment, she did the only plan her mind could conceived at that instant. She turn her back and ran. Curses and blames shrouded her thinking, of the cruel fate the Gods had brought her and as well as her weak heart. Then she felt herself being anchored at the spot as her hand is being grasped from behind by a strong grip.

"Edel wait up!" Elesis said sternly and she saw the girl in navy blue's red face which is now on the verge of crying.

"Let me go!" Edel tries in vain to escape the chains which had locked her in place. The next thing that happens simply petrified her as if someone had cast a Stone Curse on her. She could feel a sizzling sensation instigated on her lips then flow directly toward her brain to be processed. Her mind blanked out for a brief time period before resuming. In front of her eyes are the sealed eyes of the girl she was trying to confess to. They lips are now connected and she could feel a moisten object intruding her inner cavity which she gladly countered with her own, entwining with it toward the others damp inner tunnel. Her eyes close to immerse herself within the joyful feeling being wrought by the constant battle for dominance.

Finally the battle ended inconclusively as the two combatant divorced one another leaving both of them to gasp for the well-needed intake of air. Teal eyes shot straight at the red eyes. All that could be seen are the brightly red coloured face and a gracious smile plastered onto them.

"That was ...clearly unexpected." Edel murmured as her gaze continues to remain on the red head.

"Well...you know what they said. Action speaks louder than word." Elesis beamed her a sly smile. "I hope you won't ask me to insult and compliment you like what you did on why I would...you know...with you..."She scratches her cheeks with a softer blush.

"Compliment would be enough." The girl in navy blue said as she look to the side.

"Nope, it's either both or none but be warn, you better be prepare for a long list of insults~"

"In that case I would prefer none but instead...with...another peck if...that's fine with you." Edel jested but then their lips meet once more though the contact is briefer.

Laughter filled the air but then the bluish white's considerate hearing caught a silent sigh, "This just makes things harder for me..."

Before she could probe into it, the now silent atmosphere is being trespassed by a song, played within the castle. The tune and beat of the music could only mean one thing, the dance is currently underway.

"Would you allow me the honour for a dance?" A hand came outstretched from the girl in red which was enthusiastically clasped by the other and so they dance under the gentle moonlight.

xXx

The ever annoying yet welcoming ray of light slip through the curtain cracks and onto the bluish white haired girl's sleeping form. Her eyes lids twitched and they lazily opened up. Slumping upright, she looks at her surroundings. Familiar furniture and items littered the room, her rapier and flintlock, notes, maps and many more. She deduced that she is now currently in her room and on her bed. A splitting headache infringe into her inner sanctum of her head.

"Ughh...what happened last night..." she groaned and made her way toward the mirror. The first thing she saw is that her hair is a total mess. Her eyes look dreadfully weary and visible eye bags. Curious she ponders and blushes slightly upon remembering the confession , the kiss and dance. She noticed something peculiar as she did not remember wearing the white shirt currently equipped clumsily on her body. At that instant of unbuttoning it, her eyes widen in shock at the sight of an array of lip marks on her neck to her collar bone then to her...chest area. The stench of alcohol lingers to her senses after breathing profusely.

"I remember now...that night I...we..."

Last night after the merry dance, both of them enter the castle and enjoyed Amy's concert together. Then the red head's lazy good for nothing Great grandfather declare a battle of alcohol which had already knocked out Lass, Zero and Ronan. Both of them decide to team up against him, yet still lost with her being the first to fall. Elesis then decided to quit and brought her back to her room.

The thing after that was a blur...but she knew who instigate the intimate skin-ship...it was none other than herself. A strand of saliva flows from her smile as a sudden flush of pleasurable memory and the sight of her red lover's body, who is currently no within her field of vision. Oh how soft those chests of hers… such a 'vile' thought were earns her a head smash on the table.

Looking back at the scene of the crime, her OCD cringes and she begins to tidy up her room. Her hand traces to what seems to be the spot where her red lover once slept upon. It was still fairly warm but she stead forward on managing the flatness of the bed, banishing the thought of lying on the spot. Flipping the blanket, an envelope was flung upward and onto the floor.

Edel halts her operation and picks it up. Residing within the envelope was a locket and a letter which write as follows.

_Dear Edel Frost,_

_Though last night was...shockingly amazing, I would have to excused myself for I am required to return ... to my home for unfinished business. Please forgive me for my abrupt leave and not informing you of such a prospect as well as rummaging through your belongings for a piece of you photos...to be kept within the same locket included inside the envelope. _

_I will always cherish it during the time we are apart. No matter what, I...would like to state the obvious._

_I love you Edel Frost._

_Love sincerely, _

_Elesis_

"Idiot..." the reader of the letter sigh with a single tear drips down her eye.

After the cleaning is done, Edel furnished herself in her uniform and marches to the dining hall. Thousands pairs of eyes fell onto her, sending her in a shiver of high alertness. The atmosphere was tensed and uncomfortable.

"So how is it?" a sly voice came, breaking through the silence by none other than the pink haired demon.

"Pardon?" Edel asked puzzled by the question. Sieghart and Ronan snickered, annoying her to no end.

"Oh you know, the bed with your lover~" This caught her off-guard.

"I don't know wha..." "Don't try to play it off princess. You blurted it out last night to everyone with just only two shots~" Ley interjects follows by maddening giggles.

_'Oh god...this is going to be a long day...' _she sighs, surrendering to her humiliating fate.

xXx

Three months have passed since that fateful day, the knights and servants within the castle stare dumbfounded at the bizarre sight of their superior known as the 'Ice queen', happily skipping and twirling toward the gates. It's as if hell is frozen over.

It's all happen when the Queen of Serdin decided to deliver a document to the Kanavan in regards to a peace treaty which would help both side prosper in the near future. The Knight Master suggested that the heiress of the Frost shall be the one to take on such a task, knowing full well the relationship between her and a certain red knight.

Stepping outside the gate, Edel let out a hopeful breathe of relief while playfully open and close the precious locket in her hand. Previously her twin brother, Adel Frost manages to obtain the rank of Major within such a short time period of his recovery, making her very proud.

'_The day can't get any better.'_ Unfortunately for her, the moment she thought of such luck, the Gods decided to lay down another obstacle that would test her resolve on meeting her red lover.

…

…

"What do you mean there's no such existence of the one named Elesis Sieghart?!" Edel's cold piercing glare bore a hole into the poor trembling receptionist. Her quest of delivering the document had already been completed thus now starts her next objection, to locate and greet her lover.

However it seems that there is a difficulty at hand for there is no record of her target or even traces. Peculiar and suspicious…was never a good mix.

"You should have at least heard about her, leader and one of the main member of the Grand Chase. For God sake, she wore all red and had a ponytail!"

"I'll take it from here." Just like an intervention from the Gods, the reception thanks the heavens.

Turning her piercing gaze to the next target behind her, she saw a knight with orange hair and is wearing a red scarf.

"Greetings, Major Frost. My name is Gerald Palenwhite , leader of the Ruby Knights. What seems to be the problem?" he said courteously.

"Of course there is a problem. I would like to inquire on the whereabouts of Elesis Sieghart if you may be of help. The one over there states that there is no such person within their records. I believe an explanation is at an order and I am not leaving otherwise."

Gerald sighs while scratching his head. With a hand gesture, he beckons the enraged Major to follow him into a garden, empty of any sign of people.

"Seriously, you're as handful and persistent as what she had said you were."

"So does that mean you know her and her whereabouts?" Edel's eyes soften and her heart skips a beat upon hearing that she was mentioned by the red haired girl.

"Oh boy do I know her. But before that, just in case…." he said with a cautious tone and deliberately shouts to seemingly no one." Come out now!"

A rustling of leaves alert the Major and when she turn her back , she saw a familiar mismatched eyes of blue and red , slowly creeping out from the hedges.

"It seems that my presence had been detected." The Kounat said while greeting the two with a bow and when she looks up, her eyes met with Edel's narrowed eyes." I meant no disrespect for I have a certain subject to discuss with Miss Elesis."

"Is the Prime Knight with you?" the knight inquire and was answered with a shaking head." Good. She warned me not to tell her secret when his around him."

Now Mari stands beside Edel and the two ladies stare tentatively at Gerald, waiting for the revealing of secret. He folds his arm nervously under the pressure of their stare. Finally he opened his mouth and then…

xXx

In front of the village known as Ruben, Edel slowly approaches the gates with Mari following right behind her. The girl in navy blue uniform stopped and twists her head to see the Kounat.

"So all you're only here just for is only for the information of the Nasods and I trust that there is nothing else? Including any nefarious purposes? " she asked with a wary tone.

"Indeed you do not need to fear me for the Nasod is what I care about and I would not steal her away from you."

Look back into the village and with a deep breathe, her foot steps into the village.

'_So this is where your life began anew. You better be prepare Elsa Sieghart, I'll tracked you down and you shall face the justly punishment for trying to deceit me. '_

…

…

Within the broken down castle wall of Velder, a long red haired girl shivered in fear while letting out a sneeze as if a dreadful premonition that would befall her soon.

* * *

And thus Elesis/Elsa is now locked in the dungeon under Edel's mansion...forever...while occasionally ravished by Edel COUGH

Headcanon, the Kounat's the one who creates the Nasod at first before sending them to grow somewhere else.

No...'scenes' for you, children friendly okay!


End file.
